Learning To Be Heroes
by Tiger-Lily9711
Summary: The children of the retired heroes learn of their parents' past and follow in their footsteps. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Discoveries

**A/N: Hey y'all, this story is based off of chapter two of my story From The Tower. It should make sense, even if you don't read it, though I recommend you do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own six stories and the voices that helped me write them, but I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Richie huffed as he set down a cardboard box marked 'TT' in black ink. He glared at his older sister Nightstar as he sat down. "You know, having super-strength and all, you could've carried that, Mar'i."

"You didn't ask," Nightstar retorted, sitting next to her brother. "and I offered, but you said you could carry it, so don't blame me."

"Whatever." Richie rolled his eyes. "Let's just open this. Do you have the scissors?" The box was one they had found while they were cleaning the basement. Their parents said it was stuff from when they were teenagers and allowed them to take upstairs and open it.

Nightstar brandished a pair of orange scissors, cut the tape keeping the box closed, and opened it. The first thing on top were two yellow circle shaped things with a T on the top.

"What are these?" Richie asked, taking one out of the box.

"I don't know," replied Nightstar, who was examining the other one. "It looks like an old-fashioned cellphone." The next object was a yellow belt with many compartments.

"Throwing stars!" He said, taking two red ones from the belt.

"Look at this," Nightstar commented, pulling out a newspaper - the Jump City Star to be exact. The headline say in bold letters "New Hero Group Named Teen Titans Are Formed." Turning it around, she read, "After the alien invasion Thursday, the mayor is proud to announce that the teenagers who stopped it are forming a team - Teen Titans - and they plan on building their headquarters here in Jump City. Corporations such as Star Labs, and Wayne Industries donate their services to the five heroes."

"Doesn't Grandpa Bruce run Wayne Industries?" Richie asked, taking the newspaper from his sister.

"Yeah," Then it dawned on her. "That means Grandpa Bruce funded the Teen Titans!"

"Your Grandpa was very helpful to the Teen Titans." The brother and sister jumped, then looked up to see their parents - Dick and Koriand'r - sitting on the other side of the box. Dick reached over and picked up one of the yellow things with a T on it. "Remember this, Star?"

Koriand'r giggled and nodded, "Yes."

"What are those?" Nightstar asked while her brother continued to read the newspaper.

"They're communicators," Dick answered. "And old ones too. You're mother and I haven't used these in over thirteen years."

"Wow."

"Hey, Mom, this looks like you!" Richie turned the newspaper around and pointed to the picture below the headline. It was a picture of the Teen Titans, but the one he was pointing to was a tall, thin girl with orangish skin, dark red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt that cut off at the stomach, a purple miniskirt, purple knee-high boots, and gray gauntlets with a green gem in the back of the hands.

"It does," She agreed, observing the picture. "Perhaps because it is me." Richie and Nightstar both gaped at their mother.

"No way!" "You were a superhero?!" They said at the same time.

Dick laughed. " Your mother and I both were part of the Teen Titans." He dug through the box and pulled out a mask. "The boy right there was me."

"That boy was the leader," Koriand'r added.

The sibling shared a look, then Nightstar grabbed the other communicator. "So does this thing work?" She asked.

It was the parents' turn to share a look. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see," Dick said. He flipped the communicator open and pressed a button. The communicator started beeping, as did the one Nightstar was holding, causing her to drop it in surprise.

"It works!" Koriand'r announced.

* * *

**A/N: And a cliff-hanger! How was that? Did I keep Robin and Starfire in character? Reviewers will get a cookie and a hug!**


	2. This Still Works? Pt 1

**A/N: Aha! I've finally found the perfect way to prevent writer's block. It's called sleep deprivation. Lol. Anyway, the first author's note is going to be where I answer questions of the guest viewers, which I need to do now.**

**guestperson: Honestly, I wasn't even _thinking_ about including kids of the Honorary Titans. But I am now.**

**Disclaimer: I own a way to prevent writer's block, but alas, I do not Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the small town of Rockfall, Arizona. Seventy-eight degrees and very humid, though this was considered cool, especially when the town rested on the outskirts of a desert.

Sitting just off of Main Street - the only stoplight street in Rockfall - rested a five bedroom house with powder blue siding. It was the home of former Titans Raven and Beast Boy - who now go by the names Rachel and Garfield - and their children: thirteen-year-old Athena and Mark (twins), ten-year-old Joaquin, and six-year-old Marie.

The exclamation "Dude!" could currently be heard throughout the Logan household. Athena rolled her eyes at her brother, and Rachel simply smiled. The twins were just like their parents. And unlike Nightstar and Richie, they already knew about their parents' pasts.

"I didn't know that Titans' Tower was a monument," Mark said.

"It's been a monument for thirteen years, Mark," Athena said, annoyed at having been interrupted while reading such a good book. "How could you not know?"

Mark looked surprised. "Thirteen years?" He asked in awe.

Athena raised a hand - black with power - and was about to blast her brother through the wall when her mother grabbed her forearm. "It's not worth it," Rachel said to her daughter. "Trust me. I've thrown you're father out the window a million times when we were younger and he still hasn't changed." The thirteen-year-old thought about it for a moment, then picked up her book and left without another word.

Yep, it was just another day in the Logan house.

After a while, Rachel left her son in the living room and went to hers and Garfield's room to meditate. Over the years, Rachel had gained more control over her powers, but she still meditated everyday. She closed the door behind her and slid the curtains shut with her powers. She opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a midnight blue cloak - one she used to wear when she was a hero. Tying it around her shoulders, she pulled the hood over her head. Rachel then levitated in the lotus position, resting her hands on her knees. She just closed her eyes and had barely gotten the first chant out of her mouth when she heard it. A beeping sound coming from the closet. One eyes open, she listened to the beeping before the familiarity of it sunk in.

"The communicators!" Rachel pulled off her cloak and flew into the closet. Pulling a box from a shelf, she cut the box open with her powers and took out two yellow communicators with black Ts on them. One of them was her husband's, which was busted and hadn't worked for years. The other - hers - wasn't damaged, but beeping a catchy little song.

_ "This still works?"_ She thought, surprised, before taking a deep breath and flipping the screen open, revealing an equally surprised Dick.

Then again, maybe this _wasn't _just another day.

T*T*T*T*T*T

Garfield Logan was a good man. A hero in his youth, he had saved the world many times. He was a respectable man also, having a mysterious, yet beautiful wife and four children. He thought he had left his hero history when he - at the time called Beast Boy - and his wife Rachel - called Raven at the time - had disbanded from the Titans and left their home of eight years, deciding to 'settle down' with their (at the time) one-year-old twins. But history has a funny way of coming back and biting you in the ass.

Currently though, he sitting on a park bench, watching his youngest daughter Marie run around the playground, while his second youngest, Joaquin, was sitting next to him, a book in hand.

"How is it - that before we left - all she wanted to do was watch Athena read?" Joaquin asked in a quiet voice. "I mean, look at her now. She wasn't like this an hour ago."

"I don't know," Garfield barely suppressed a smile. "How is it that this afternoon you were playing video games with you're brother and now you're reading _Call of the Wild_?"

His son's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. Joaquin went back to his book, opting not to answer his father, who laughed at his son's reaction. While Athena was like her mother and Mark was like his father, Joaquin and Marie had a little bit of both their parents in them. It was quite comical, actually, to watch. One minute Marie would be dancing around to some song someone was playing and the next she would sitting on the floor, trying to copy her sister and mother, who were levitating in the air while meditating. Same with Joaquin. In the morning, he'd be playing video games with his brother and by noon he was be sprawled across the floor, way into whatever book he was reading. There was _never_ a dull moment with the Logans.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look at me!" Marie called from the swings. "I can swing all by myself!"

"I see - good job, honey!" He called back, giving a thumbs up. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, reading the name _Rachel _on the caller ID. "Hey, Rae," He answered, using the nickname he had often called her by for twenty years.

"Are you still at the park?" Rachel asked, her normally monotone voice taking on an undertone of urgency that Garfield picked up on immediately.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked, absent-mindedly waving at Marie.

"I-I can't explain." Okay, something was definitely wrong. Rachel _never_ stuttered. _Ever_. Period. "I just need you to get home. Now."

"On my way," Garfield hung up, then shouted to his daughter, "C'mon Marie! We gotta go!"

"I can't stop!" Marie shouted back, flailing her legs wildly.

Joaquin shut his book and stretched an arm toward the swings. He muttered, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." The swing Marie was on was suddenly engulfed in black energy before it stopped.

Garfield looked at his son in surprise while his daughter jumped off the swing and ran towards them. "You're getting better at that," He commented.

Joaquin shrugged, "Practice makes perfect," and flashed a tiny smile.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger! I was gonna make this chapter longer, but decided to save it for the next chapter. Review (Did I keep Raven and Beast Boy in character?) and I'll try not to leave the next chapter at a cliff-hanger. No guarantees though, alright?**


	3. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Hey you guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated on any of my stories and I'm afraid it's going to be a while longer. Aside from writing a few of my own original stories, I've recently decided that I want to be a country singer/author. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience it is y'all and I have no idea how long I'll be on hiatus, but this is the most important thing to me right now.**

** - Tiger-Lily9711 -**


End file.
